The present invention relates in general to cardiac assist systems, and, more specifically, to a connector for attaching an outflow conduit to an implanted pump.
A heart pump system known as a left ventricular assist system (LVAS) can provide long term patient support with an implantable pump associated with an externally-worn pump control unit and batteries. The LVAS improves circulation throughout the body by assisting the left side of the heart in pumping blood. One such system is the DuraHeart® LVAS system made by Terumo Heart, Inc., of Ann Arbor, Mich. A typical LVAS system employs a centrifugal pump, an inflow conduit coupling the pump to the left ventricle, and an outflow conduit coupling the pump to the aorta. During implantation, one end of the outflow conduit is mechanically fitted to the pump via a connector and the other end is surgically attached to the patient's ascending aorta by anastomosis. Examples of the inflow and outflow conduits are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,550, issued Feb. 6, 2007, entitled “Adjustable Coupling Mechanism for the Conduit on a Ventricular Assist Device,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Because the LVAS is implanted in the body of a patient, it is desirable to minimize the size of each of its components. In order to improve patient outcomes by reducing the time and complexity of the implantation procedure, it is also desirable to provide a simple mechanism for making fast and reliable connections to the pump.